finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIV Patch Notes/2.00 Hotfixes 3
Below are the patch notes for 2.00 Hotfixes 3, released on September 12, 2013. The following features have been implemented: *An auto-logout feature has been introduced wherein characters that are inactive for 30 minutes will be automatically logged out of the game. The following adjustments and countermeasures have been implemented: *Changes have been made to the behavior and mechanics of the enemies found within the "The Wanderer's Palace" and "Amdapor Keep" dungeons to counteract instances of players running through the dungeon without engaging enemies on the way to bosses. As advancing through dungeons without defeating enemies is not an intended strategy, we plan to continue making further changes in the future to discourage this type of behavior. *The number of Allagan coins that can be obtained from treasure chests found within "The Wanderer's Palace" and "Amdapor Keep" have been increased. *Reduced the amount of gil required for repair fees and materia removal as follows: **Equipment levels 1-10: 10 gil -> No Change **Equipment levels 11-20: 50 gil -> 30 gil **Equipment levels 21-30: 100 gil -> 60 gil **Equipment levels 31-40: 210 gil -> 120 gil **Equipment levels 41-50: 500 gil -> 200 gil *Reduced the price of Dark Matter as follows: **Dark Matter G1: 5 gil -> 4 gil **Dark Matter G2: 30 gil -> 12 gil **Dark Matter G3: 70 gil -> 24 gil **Dark Matter G4: 150 gil -> 48 gil **Dark Matter G5: 350 gil -> 80 gil A temporary countermeasure has been implemented for the following issue: *For the issue wherein the "Manor Sentries" found within the Haukke Manor dungeon could become stuck and prevent players from progressing through the instanced dungeon, we have changed the original location of "Manor Sentries" to the second floor. The following issues have been addressed: *The server would crash under certain conditions during instanced dungeons. *Characters would sometimes get stuck in the "Binding Coil of Bahamut" dungeon after the party was wiped out. *Bomb Boulders would sometimes fail to appear in "The Navel (Hard)" battle. *Certain monsters would sometimes get stuck in the "Amdapor Keep" dungeon. *The option to return to Home Point would not display when completing a primal battle while being KO'd. *The entry point for the "The Thousand Maws of Toto-Rak" dungeon was shown in the field in the "Stinging Back" guildhest. *The "Steel Reign" FATE would sometimes fail to appear. *Completing the "Behold Now Behemoth" FATE would sometimes cause the server to crash. *If the player was disconnected during the "Lady of the Vortex" instanced battle, the Duty List, Journal, and Journal Map may display incorrectly. *The "Notorious Biggs" quest could sometimes be progressed without completing the instanced battle. *There were occasions where it was impossible to target the snowman in the "Speak Softly to Me" quest. *The cutscene was canceled if the player was attacked during the "Lord of Crags" cutscene. *If a player logged out while being bound by duty within an instance, and logged back in after conclusion of the instance, the free company chat would not work. *Mog Letters were not sent properly in some instances. *Certain conditions would sometimes cause the server to crash while interacting with the free company **"Company Chest". *The "Reach" gauge was sometimes not selectable when in a new, unknown gathering point. *In some instances, the specified items to collect were incorrect in the "A Relic Reborn" quest. *In some instances, the specified enemies to defeat were incorrect in the "A Relic Reborn" quest. References *Patch Note on Official Forums Category:Final Fantasy XIV Patch Notes